Maybe.
by Ben Myatt
Summary: A mini sequel to "Angels and Fairytales", going for Kari to Davis's point of views


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so sod off and stop harassing me.  
  
Dedicated to everyone who reviewed "Angels and Fairytales", but especially to Fuchan, without whose constant threats, encouragement and General insanity, I probably would bother with writing these stories at all.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Maybe.  
  
By Ben Myatt.  
  
********  
  
A beautiful sunny day. I'd just picked up my son from playing soccer with his friends, when a person from the past dropped back into my life.  
  
Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
In didn't recognise him at first, because of the beard he now sported, but in retrospect, I could see the resemblance to the boy I'd lost contact with, so long ago. He still had that innocence about him that he'd never managed to lose. And he was hurting. I could feel it as I approached him.  
  
And I offered him a job.  
  
Daisuke had always had a very definitive style when it came to football. He was everywhere, always ready to take the ball and put it into the back of the net. He'd been showing the boys how to play, after almost giving my son a concussion. My son, who looked so like his father, and who now held out a pair of old goggles to me. The same goggles that Tai had given to Daisuke after he saved my life for the first time.  
  
Takato is TK's son. I suppose we had always known it would happen. That we would fall in love, get married, have children. He's a novelist now, and we haven't seen him for the past three years. He ran off, with his research assistant. He hurt me bad.  
  
I suppose, in a way, it was retribution. I hurt Daisuke, when me and TK announced we were dating, and TK hurt me when he ran out on me. Sometimes I wake up in the morning, and I imagine that he's there beside me. Then I roll over, and I'm always disappointed when he isn't.  
  
And now I'm sitting by my office phone, hoping against hope that Daisuke will call, and take me up on my offer of a job. I haven't seen him properly for so long. A good ten years at least. I can still remember the look on his face as TK made the announcement. I'd seen that look before in pictures. It was the same look on the faces of soldiers who have come home from battle. Tiredness, bitterness, sadness. Regret.  
  
Everyone was so happy for us, and even Daisuke put on a smile, pushing past the pain that struggled on his features. I felt so guilty, seeing him like that. He smiled at me once, and then turned and walked out of the room. I didn't see him again. Until a couple of days ago, that is.  
  
Maybe it was fate. Maybe we were supposed to meet in that park. Maybe we were supposed to be reunited.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Maybe.  
  
So many maybes. Maybe I shouldn't have married TK. Maybe I should have gone after Daisuke that day.  
  
But I didn't. I didn't.  
  
And now I'm sitting in my office, hoping that the phone will ring. Hoping against hope.  
  
But what am I hoping for? A new soccer coach, or a face from the past, someone to lean on?  
  
In truth, I don't know myself. But for the last three years, I've been miserable.  
  
Maybe I just see Davis as a way out of that misery. Maybe.  
  
How can I just expect things to be as they were before between us? How can I just walk back into his life, and expect him to love me? Maybe he found someone else too. Maybe he has his own life to lead?  
  
But if that was true, why did I feel such pain emanating from him?  
  
Maybe I just need someone to comfort me.  
  
Takato walks into the room now. My office is at home, because I don't have my own one at the school. He's wearing a pair of goggles on his head. He looks like a blonde version of either Tai or Davis.  
  
He comes over, and sits next to me. I put my arm around him, hugging him close.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Hikari sits there, with her arm wrapped around her young son, and looks at the telephone. It's hard to guess the emotions she is feeling right now, because her face is completely neutral. She is going to be waiting, for when the phone finally does ring. Somehow, she knows it will.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah honey?"  
  
"Are you waiting to talk to that man again?"  
  
"Daisuke? Yeah."  
  
"How did you know his name?"  
  
"Well, we met a long time ago. Way before me and your Daddy got together."  
  
"Wow. That is a long time ago."  
  
She glares down at him, in mock annoyance.  
  
"Who asked you, squirt?"  
  
He laughs, but the laughter is cut off.  
  
By the ringing of the phone. Hikari stares at it for a moment.  
  
"Go on, Takato. Leave me alone to answer this."  
  
"Sure Mom. Later."  
  
He leaves, and Hikari reaches for the phone, picking it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
=============================================================  
  
I don't know why I called. By all rights, I should have thrown that card into the trashcan.  
  
But the feeling kept gnawing at me. Telling me to call her. telling me to take her up on the offer of a job.  
  
And so there I was, standing with my ear to the hand piece, not knowing what to say. As the phone rang, I had to resist the temptation to slam it down again.  
  
And then her voice came.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Just a simple word. One that didn't need much of a reply.  
  
"Erm, Hi, Ma'am. You gave me a card in the park?"  
  
A sharp intake of breath, then…  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
Shit. She made the connection between the goggles and me. What was I thinking, giving them to the kid anyway?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I think I gave them to the kid because I recognised something there. I knew, somehow, that he was TK's child, but there was more of Kari, and More of Tai there than there was of TK. Blood will out, as they say.  
  
"It's… nice to hear from you."  
  
"You too. I… I'm sorry for not letting you know… in the park.  
  
She laughed then, breaking up the tenseness of the conversation.  
  
"That's alright. If it weren't for the goggles, I wouldn't have guessed. Nice beard."  
  
I kept my voice to a deadpan.  
  
"Thankyou. It's my pride and joy."  
  
Another moment of silence.  
  
"I suppose your calling about the job?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well… The positions open, if you want it?"  
  
"I'll come down and take a loom tomorrow."  
  
"I'd like that. Maybe we could go for a coffee afterwards? Talk about what's happened over the last few years?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
=============================================================  
  
(A/N)  
  
uh-huh. Not bad for an hours work. Sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics. I was in the nightmare that was exam season. Uhhhh.  
  
Anyway, feel free to review, since you always bloody do anyway. Just follow the arrow…  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


End file.
